Move-In Day
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: The first day of truly living together as a family has finally arrived for Team JNPR, and they couldn't be happier. From the tradition of carrying each other over the threshold, to the simple pleasure of sharing a meal with their friends, arriving at their new home is a cause for celebration. (Poly!JNPR. Commission for miner249er. Sequel to House Hunting.)


**There's never enough good poly fics in the world. Welcome back to the world of Juniper Berries, folks! This commission, my last one until I open for them again, is from miner249er, who wanted a sequel to House Hunting that showed Team JNPR moving into the new house. I injected copious amounts of fluff into this one, so prepare for cavities. Enjoy!**

"Omigosh, this is the best day ever!" Nora was bouncing rather than walking, which was impressive considering the large stack of heavy boxes she was carrying. "I can't believe it's finally here!"

"No one gave her the breakable stuff, right?" Jaune muttered to Ren and Pyrrha, who both shook their heads.

Behind them, the members of Team RWBY carried more loads of boxes. "It looks so pretty," Ruby exclaimed as she took in the house. "Way better than when you were first looking at it."

It was true. The one-floor house at the edge of the woods, which had been a bare-bones place back when Team JNPR had first examined it, was now a painted, fully-furnished home with everything from wallpaper to plumbing. All that remained was moving its inhabitants' possessions inside.

The exterior was pale pink, because Nora had loved the color and the others were unable to resist her sparkly eyes. Ren had insisted on green shutters and was already planning out where his flower and herb gardens would go. Pyrrha had brought over some training equipment from her parents' house and set it up outside.

They reached the house, and Jaune put his boxes down so he could unlock the door. He started to walk in when a cry from Nora stopped him.

"Waaaait!" Nora dropped her boxes and zipped over. "This is our first day in the house. We gotta do this right, remember?" A mischievous smile decorated her face. "Ren, put down your boxes."

Ren obeyed, brows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you want me to- Nora!" he yelped as his small girlfriend immediately picked him up, holding him bridal style.

"You said I could do it, Ren," Nora trilled, kissing his cheek. "Come on, Jaune! Get Pyrrha!"

"You guys are such saps. Barf," Yang muttered, rolling her eyes as she watched them.

"I think it's cute," Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune exchanged a glance with Pyrrha, a hopeful smile coming to his face. As soon as she dropped her boxes, he picked her up, kissing her soundly. "You ready?" he murmured against her lips.

Pyrrha looped her arms around his neck, unable to keep from giggling a little. "Absolutely."

Jaune nudged the door open with his foot before leading the way into the house. He paused a few feet in, taking in how much better the interior looked. They had carpeted it with a dark green color. The walls were white with gold accents on the borders between them and the ceiling and floor. Furniture from Jaune's house filled the living room: a large beige sofa, two armchairs, and a long coffee table. The kitchen was paved with red and white tiles and filled with the best kitchenware the team could afford. A mahogany dining room table with matching chairs sat to the side.

Nora followed closely, eyes shimmering as she looked at the rooms. "I can't believe it!" she squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Nora!" Ren snapped. "Put me down- ow! Put me down if you're going to do that!" His folded arms were jostled along with the rest of him.

"Oops! Sorry, Ren." Nora set Ren down before standing on her toes to kiss his frowning lips. "All better?"

Ren couldn't help but smile as he looked at those glittering turquoise eyes. It was impossible for him to be mad at Nora for longer than five seconds. "Hm. It might take a few more." He raised an eyebrow, feeling some satisfaction when he saw her cheeks turning pink. He leaned in, pecking the tip of her nose. "Boop." His smile widened when she squeaked and snuggled into his front, hiding her blushing face against his chest.

"Do you think you could let us put these down?" Weiss called impatiently from outside. "They're getting heavy!"

"Oh, don't be a wimp," Yang exclaimed as she nudged past Ren and Nora to put her boxes down in the living room.

With all eight of them working (and Yang and Nora's superior strength), it only took two more trips to get everything from the shuttle to the house. They unpacked a few boxes of essentials before Ren retired to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone.

The others relaxed in the living room, sipping sodas from the refrigerator. Jaune sat on the couch with an arm around Nora and Pyrrha. Weiss sat on Pyrrha's other side, offering some decorating tips for later on.

"A few potted plants would spruce up the spaces by the windows," she commented. "And do you have any paintings to hang up? I know that would add to the overall appeal of the room. The walls are a little blank at the moment. I think I have one at my house that you might like."

"Why don't you bring it over once we're all unpacked?" Pyrrha suggested. "I'm certainly open to making the place more homey."

Blake was in an armchair, skimming one of her books. Whenever Yang or Ruby tried to sneak a peek, she would quickly hide it. "Yang, you don't need any more ideas. And Ruby, Weiss has already forbidden me from lending these to you."

"I'd forbid _you_ from reading them if I thought it would work," Weiss huffed. "Those books are simply vulgar."

"You totally read a few while we were at school," Nora said, grinning evilly. "I saw you with one in the courtyard that one time."

"That was a textbook," Weiss said primly.

"It had a shirtless pirate on the cover."

"You clearly need glasses!"

"Oooh, busted!" Ruby said, pointing a finger at Weiss, who huffed and turned away, cheeks turning red.

Much as Jaune was enjoying this, he decided to spare Weiss of further torment by changing the subject. "So, what do you guys plan on doing? Are you looking for a house too?"

"Oh, we're looking at apartments in Vale," Ruby piped up. "We'll either rent out a big one, or get two smaller ones. I'm bunking with Weiss either way."

After a few minutes, Pyrrha stood up. "I'll go check on Ren." Going into the kitchen, she saw him hard at work at the stove. The smell of tomato sauce and herbs made her mouth water. She chuckled a little to herself when she saw that Ren was wearing his signature "Please do nothing to the cook" apron. Of course, she, Nora, and Jaune frequently broke that rule, especially since they couldn't resist the focused, intense look Ren got on his face when cooking.

Walking up behind him, Pyrrha tapped his back lightly to alert him of her presence before hugging him. "Hello again."

Ren kept stirring, but turned his head to accept a quick kiss. "Are people getting hungry?"

"Well, you know Nora." Pyrrha squeezed him gently. "You're not too tired, are you? I know that the move has been hard, and now you're cooking for all of us."

"I know. I want to do it, though." Ren leaned back against her for a moment before dipping a smaller spoon into the pot. "Here. I need a taste tester."

Pyrrha smiled as Ren fed her the sauce. Immediately, her tastebuds were flooded with tomato, basil, a bit of pepper, and the slightest touch of garlic. "Perfect!" she said honestly. "You're going to spoil us if you keep making food this good, you know."

"It's not spoiling if other food simply doesn't measure up," Ren said, placing the spoon to the side and picking up the wooden mixing spoon again. He took a small taste before nodding. Moving away from Pyrrha, he peeked in the oven. "The garlic bread's almost done. I'll put the pasta in soon, and that'll only take a few minutes. Could you tell the others to come in and sit down?"

"Of course." Pyrrha pecked his cheek once more and walked back to the living room. "Everyone, Ren says dinner's almost ready."

Nora, of course, zipped right into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I'm ready! Feed me!"

The others came in more slowly and took their places at the table. Jaune took the head while Ruby sat at the other end. They arranged themselves with the rest of each team taking up either side.

Ren took the garlic bread out of the oven before testing the pasta. "Yang, could you drain this for me?"

"Sure thing!" Yang walked over, easily lifting the heavy pot and dumping it into the large strainer in the sink. Once the water drained out, she placed the strainer in the pot, which she put on the counter.

"Okay, everyone. Come on up and serve yourselves," Ren called, moving back a step.

Once the pasta and bread were distributed, there was silence at the table as everyone focused on eating as much as they could. Even Weiss almost forgot herself and started slurping the spaghetti with as much gusto as Nora. Almost.

When they were finished, they were convinced that they'd never eat again. However, when Ren opened the fridge and took out a giant, pink-frosted cake that he had made the previous day, they decided to make room. Everyone managed a single slice. Ruby and Nora ended up in a competition to see who could scarf down more pieces.

"On three, Rose! Beat that!" Nora said, brandishing her fork victoriously.

"Hrrk! Ugh… Almost on three… Gonna…get there…" Ruby groaned.

Yang gently took the plate away. "Give it up, sis. You can't beat her."

Ruby slumped against her sister, closing her eyes. "She's a mutant, I tell you!" she moaned. "Weiss, it huuuurts."

"Do not expect any sympathy from me," Weiss said, giving Ruby a disparaging look. "You brought this on yourself."

They retired to the living room for another hour, but conversation was muted due to the impending food coma everyone was feeling. Finally, Team RWBY decided to head back to Vale.

"Thanks for the food, Ren," Ruby said, still leaning on Yang for support.

"It's the least I can do after all the help," Ren insisted. "Go home and sleep it off. You'll be fine."

"Totally worth it." Ruby pointed at Nora. "Next time, I'll beat you!"

"You wish!" Nora called from the couch, where she was lying with her head in Jaune's lap.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and Team RWBY left, the members of Team JNPR retired to the bedroom. An overall mood of drowsiness hung over everyone as they took turns in the bathroom, blowdried each other's hair, and shared sleepy kisses. They cuddled together on the bed, which was more of a nest of pillows, comforters, blankets, and a few stuffed animals of Nora's.

She hugged her favorite, a battered old sloth, to her chest as she curled up between Pyrrha and Ren. "I don't wanna go to bed yet," she muttered. "It's our first night here. Can we watch a movie, or something?"

Jaune, who was at the end of the bed closest to the table, grabbed the remote and turned on the flatscreen they had installed. After flipping channels, they finally settled on one showing a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon.

"Dang, it's the second one," Jaune sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Nora asked. "I like the Ents."

"The bits with Frodo and Sam are so dull, though. Especially when they're caught by Faramir."

"That doesn't happen in the books," Ren pointed out. "Faramir let them go, and was hardly tempted by the Ring. He was meant to be the opposite of Boromir."

"No wonder that part is so boring! It's not even supposed to happen!" Jaune groaned. "I don't get the people who make movies sometimes."

The four were silent for a while as the movie played. Feeling pleasantly lazy, they cuddled while watching the screen, occasionally sharing long, slow kisses and warm hugs.

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha, smiling as the light from the screen reflected off of her emerald eyes. Leaning over, he started playfully kissing the side of her neck.

Pyrrha giggled, her toes curling as she looked at Jaune. "What are you doing?" she laughed, her eyes shining as she ran a hand up his side.

"Nothing!" Jaune said innocently, moving up to nibble at Pyrrha's earlobe. "What are you doing?"

Pyrrha gasped in surprise, but recovered quickly, rolling over so that she was on top of Jaune, smirking down at him. "You're going to have to be punished for that," she purred, leaning close so that her lips were barely brushing his.

"Oh no. The humanity!" Jaune gasped, unable to keep the eager grin from his face. "I'm at the mercy of a gorgeous, strong warrior. What will I do?"

"Make that two," Nora said, immediately scooting into the space Pyrrha left so she could slip a hand under Jaune's shirt and nip at his neck. She watched her leader's face turn a lovely shade of red and giggled. She watched Pyrrha kiss down Jaune's neck, making the blond boy moan blissfully. "Get in on this, Ren!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'm just an innocent bystander," Ren muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on the TV, which illuminated his rising blush. There was a pause and he chanced a glance at his teammates, only to see all three of them smirking in his direction. "Oh, no! Don't you even-"

"Tickle attack!" Nora declared, pouncing on Ren and straddling him. She wiggled her fingers over his abdomen.

"Nora!" Ren all but squeaked, trying futilely to push her off before falling back on the bed with a strangled laugh. Pyrrha's strong arm pulled him across the bed and into Jaune, who blew teasing puffs of air past his ear. He batted at Jaune while attempting to stop Nora's relentless assault. "G-Guys, come on," he protested weakly. "Cut it out."

The others, knowing Ren's limits, immediately stopped. Nora curled up next to him and kissed his cheek apologetically. Jaune hugged him close with one arm while Pyrrha ran her hand over his chest in slow, soothing circles.

"Sorry, Ren. We couldn't resist," Nora murmured, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"I know," Ren sighed. "I…don't think I can do much tonight. Too tired." He glanced at Pyrrha, who was still on top of Jaune. "I can take the couch if you guys want to keep going."

Pyrrha and Jaune glanced at each other and at Nora before shaking their heads. "No, we can wait till you're ready," Jaune said. "Our first time in the new house should involve all of us, after all." He kissed the corner of Ren's mouth. "Besides, we have all day tomorrow." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made Nora snicker.

"And many more days after that," Pyrrha added, brushing some of Ren's hair out of his face. "Go ahead and sleep. You deserve the rest."

Ren leaned into Pyrrha's touch while scooting closer to Jaune and looping an arm around Nora's waist. He closed his eyes and let out a yawn. "I love you," he muttered.

"We love you too, Ren," Nora purred, cuddling into his side while gazing at him with adoring eyes. Ren wasn't very vocal about his feelings, so hearing his sleepy declaration was enough to make Nora's heart race. She reached up to tap his nose. "Boop."

Ren buried his face in Nora's hair, inhaling the vanilla shampoo she loved using. Feeling totally content, he quickly fell asleep.

Nora sighed blissfully as she rested her head in the crook of Ren's neck, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. "I'm so happy," she yawned, her eyelids drooping. "I love you all so much, and now we're going to be together forever." She sniffled a little. "I never thought I'd have a family like this when growing up. I always thought it would just be me and Ren, and that we'd be like brother and sister. This is so, _so_ much better."

Pyrrha reached over to pet Nora's hair. "I never thought I'd find love when I came to Beacon, much less three people to share a life with. My only regret is that I didn't meet all of you sooner."

"Well, we have plenty of time now," Jaune said. "I'm really glad to have you all here." He glanced up at Pyrrha. "Um, sorry Pyr, but my ribcage is kinda getting crushed."

"Oh! I'm sorry!' Pyrrha quickly got off of Jaune, moving so that she was on the other side of the bed, draping an arm over Nora and Ren. "I'll be there quite frequently tomorrow, though. I figured you'd want practice," she added, lending a sultry tone to her voice.

Jaune's face turned bright red. "Come on, Pyrrha. You know how I get when you talk like that…"

"That's why I do it," she declared, poking his cheek playfully before settling down on the mattress. "I think it's time for the rest of us to go to sleep, don't you?"

"Nora's already sleeping." Jaune looked at Nora, who had quietly drifted off with her head pillowed on Ren's shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around both of them. "Man, they're cute."

"So are you," Pyrrha said, brushing her hand against his arm. "I love you, Jaune."

Jaune smiled softly. Sometimes, private, one-on-one moments were every bit as wonderful as those involving all four of them. He caressed her shoulder and leaned over to kiss her cheek as her eyes closed. "I love you too, Pyrrha."

He relaxed his head on the pillow, looking at each of his sleeping teammates in turn: Ren, quietly devoted and gentle; Nora, a hyper ball of sunshine that none of them could live without; and Pyrrha, the ever-present angel who always gave him the courage to believe in himself. Once again, he marveled at the fact that all of these people were right there with him, and loved him as much as he loved them. It honestly felt like a miracle sometimes.

As he finally closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, he said in the barest whisper: "Thank you."

 **Now that I'm through with commissions, I'm going to focus more on some of my own stuff. That'll include more fanfiction ideas I've been sitting on, as well as some original pieces that will be posted to WattPad once they're ready. Once I get enough of a backlog for both sites, I'll finally unveil my P~a~t~r~e~o~n account. Of course, there's also my novel, but I'll talk more about that when I get an actual publishing deal.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the fluff, especially miner249er. This was a lot of fun to type! Can you tell that I have an addiction to sleepy cuddle scenes? Anyway, peace out!**


End file.
